Obsidian Time
by Darragh Tieraneaux
Summary: A million things hit me at once. I think they were memories. People laughing, people crying, people hugging, people hitting, people loving, people hating. It all hit me like lightning but as quickly as these things had come, they were gone.
1. Introduction

Introduction 

          What do you think of when you think of when you hear 'Obsidian'?  Anything significant?  Yes? No?  Well, for me, a million things flood into my mind.  Sights, sounds, tastes and smells.  Everything.  

_Obsidian_ gave me something akin to closure.  It made me truly happy for once in my life.  Don't get me wrong, I was happy at Hogwarts and I loved my friends but there was always that little thing missing in my life and that was… parents.  Okay, so maybe it's not quite so little a thing but still…

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns it all… Unless of course I happen to throw some of my own peoples in there….

A/N:  Me again… Yup, back with another story.  I think I've got a good plot for this one… Anyway.  Please review and tell me what you think…  I apologise in advance if I don't update quickly…


	2. Going Back

A/n: enjoy!  
Chapter One  
  
Going Back  
I was wandering aimlessly through the chill corridors of Hogwarts. It was Christmas holidays of seventh year and I had declined at spending the holidays with Ron and Hermione.  
They had just gotten engaged so I thought it best for them to have some time alone. Which left me alone and bored. I was really happy for them. Hermione was so upset when we had the disappearance scare during the war. Ron had disappeared for about two weeks toward the end of it.  
When he came back, Hermione was so torn on how to feel, she kicked the crap out of him. He was doing some sort of reconnaissance mission, that was all he was allowed to tell us.  
During the war, we attended school for about six months a year as opposed to ten and for the rest of that time we would go to the battlefield. Though some people were put into other jobs. Some were sent to cook, sew things, etc. While most were sent to fight. Every year we came back, there were fewer and fewer of us. It was a very harsh time. But everything was back to, well almost, normal.  
  
We were missing quite a few people. Neville was killed during an ambush on his camp; he was doing quite well in fighting as opposed to his early years in school. Lavender had died in the same ordeal, as did Susan and Parvati. Hannah Abbot had been captured and tortured but she kept her mouth closed to the death. Percy had died to the middle of the war, trying to save Penelope Clearwater, his wife. Penelope was captured after Percy died and she was killed after she wouldn't speak. And that was just a few of the people I knew. About half of everyone from fifth year and up were either wounded really badly or killed.  
  
Hermione, Ron and I were of the lucky ones to make it through the stupid pointless thing that cost so many lives. I hate Voldemort for what he did to everyone around me. I didn't even kill him with a curse. I used the Sword of Gryffindor. I did not think myself capable of doing it but in the heat of the moment as he insulted my parents, I surrendered to my rage and drove the blade in and twisted it with relish.  
  
Anyway, back to me wandering around. The sky was sort of grey with impending snow and it made the corridors eerily dark. Like, not pitch black dark but not light either. It was just dark enough to make you nervous and edgy and see things that aren't really there from the corner of your vision. Just weird.  
  
I soon found myself down a corridor I had never been down. I was quite a ways away from Gryffindor tower, I was sure of it. I wasn't exactly sure how I got there either, but I was there so I figured I might as well take advantage of it.  
  
The corridor seemed old and unused. It was quite strange. Maybe it was meant to be like that for a reason but Dumbledore never said it was forbidden or anything.  
  
After a moment of walking down the corridor, it seemed to go on forever, I was standing in front of a not-so-threatening looking door. It looked completely out of place in that hallway.  
  
The framing seemed to be made of Mahogany and the door itself was ebony. Quite a contrast but it looked funky and I liked it. The door was strange because it did not have a doorknob, just a painting where it should be.  
On instincts, my hand travelled to where the doorknob should be. I opened my hand and held my palm over it. The space between my hand and the door vibrated and a shiver of excitement ran through me.  
'Open,' I said suddenly, surprising myself. The door rippled and disappeared.  
It revealed a small room that was completely black. It could have been small or it could have been infinitely huge. I couldn't tell; the only light was from a small shaft that shone down onto a shiny obsidian orb that was floating about four feet off the ground.  
I was compelled to go into the room. Cautiously, I stepped in. The second my feet were past the thresh hold; the door reappeared without the painted on doorknob. I banged on it with my fists for a second and found my efforts to be futile.  
I turned around to look at the orb. Might as well investigate if I'm stuck in here, I thought. I walked to the orb and it just floated there. Nothing really significant about it. Unless you count the fact that it was floating. I was studying it intensely from afar, and then I was emboldened and quickly waved my hand under the orb before I snatched it back.  
It didn't fall. I was getting braver. I reached out with both hands and set them on the orb. The moment my flesh connected with cold stone and flash of white lit up the room.  
A million things hit me at once. I think they were memories. People laughing, people crying, people hugging, people hitting, people loving, people hating. It all hit me like lightning but as quickly as these things had come, they were gone.  
  
I dropped to the ground gasping. I clutched at my chest and stood after a moment. The door had disappeared and I walked out into corridor. It looked different somehow. More. new. I shook that off and started off back toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
I heard laughter and four boys about the same age as I skidded down the hall. They were laughing insanely. They didn't seem to notice me. The boy in the lead nearly knocked me down. We stood there for only a millisecond but time seemed to freeze around us.  
  
I looked into his startled blue eyes and he stared back into my emerald eyes. He looked so familiar. Messy black hair and round glasses, sound familiar? A second boy with light brown hair ran into the boy with the black hair, laughing. He stopped when he spotted me and looked shocked.  
  
'Whoa,' he gasped.  
  
'Come on, guys. He'll catch us,' said the third boy as he came up behind his friends and the fourth boy nodded his assent.  
  
Some angered shouting came from opposite of us and they broke off into a run, away from the shouting. I still stood there, still in utter shock.  
  
'You! Come with me!' A younger looking Filch pointed toward me. I looked around me first. 'No one else is in this hall, James. Now, time follow me so we can get you a nice punishment for blowing up a toilet.'  
  
'But I'm not James,' I said as he grabbed my wrist.  
  
'Like hell you're not,' he said as he dragged me toward his office.  
  
'I'm not!'  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything so far!!!!!!!! A/N: So how was that? Did you like? This was in Harry's point of view and will be throughout the whole story. I hope you liked. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Luv, Gia 


	3. Finding out and Meeting the Dorm Mates

A/N: Enjoy… Chapter Two 

**Finding Out and Meeting The Dorm Mates **

'Sit!' Filch barked at me.  I sat down in the seat he had provided.  He was walking around mumbling about hanging me in the dungeons by my thumbs.  Then, there came a knock at the door.  'Come in.'

'Argus?' Dumbledore opened the door and poked his head in.  

'Yes, Headmaster,' Filch said as he turned to the door.  

'Can I borrow James he for a moment?' He asked.

'He blew up a toilet he should be punished,' Filch answered.

'He didn't blow up a toilet, I assure you,' Dumbledore said quietly. 

'But I caught them in the act!  Had the others not abandoned their friend they would have been here too!' Filch said his anger getting the best of him.  

'Please, Argus,' Dumbledore pleaded.  Filch sighed and waved his hand.  

*        *         *

'Now, Harry,' Dumbledore started, 'I'm sure you've noticed the change in the behaviour of Mr. Filch?'

'Yeah,' I answered quietly.  I was seated in, the office that I had become all too familiar with, his office.

'Okay, now I want you to tell me what happened in the room you had just came out of before our caretaker found you,' he said with the slight twinkle in his eye shining through.  

So I launched into the story of wandering around, finding the room, placing my hands on the orb, the flash of memories, running into the four boys and then finally ending up in Filch's office.  Dumbledore listened to my story with a slight smile on his face.

'Well then,' he said as he sat back in his chair.  'Do you know what year it is, Mr. Potter?'

I gave him a strange look then answered, '1997.'

'Wrong.  It's twenty years earlier, Harry, 1977,' he stated firmly so as to remove all doubt.

'1977?' I laughed.  'You've got to be kidding me…'

'No, Harry, I kid you not,' he said seriously.  And I stopped laughing and leaned toward him.  'Three years before you were born.'

'You mean I am in 1977, my mother and father's seventh year?' I asked, breath catching in my chest.  He nodded.  'Seriously?'

'Seriously,' he confirmed.  I sat back in my chair and put a hand to my forehead.

'Whoa,' was all I could say.  That was amazing.  I had gone not only back in time but also to my parents seventh year!  

'Yes, well I had not thought it possible, but then again I believed no one knew how to get into the room.  But Harry there is a catch,' he said seriously.

'And that is?' I asked.

'No one can know who you are,' he said seriously.  My mouth dropped.  'Yes, Harry, I'm going to let you remain here, but only for a couple of weeks.'

'Why?' I asked slightly amazed that I would be able to stay.

'Well, you never really knew your parents and now, I'm giving you the chance to do so,' he stated matter-of-factly.  'Besides, the time where the energy would be best to send you back will be…' he picked up a very complicated looking calendar, 'January 22nd.'

'Is my mum here too?' I asked.

'Of course she is,' he smiled kindly.  I was amazed.  He was serious; I was actually in 1977.  

'But Harry, no one can know who you are, okay?  If they do it may alter history and it will send you back,' he said firmly making sure I understood what was at stake.

'Okay sir,' I answered.

'Now, I'm going to put you in Gryffindor Tower, that means you'll be in your father's dorm room with him and his friends.  Now, you can keep your name but not your last name.  I'll leave you free to choose that and I'm going to tell them that you're a transfer student from one of the lesser magic schools in Britain, Whitesuntide.  That's in Cornwall.  Have you decided upon a last name?'

'Gallagher,' I replied absently.  I had said the first name that had come into my mind because I was preoccupied with the fact that I was going to finally get to meet my parents, even though it would be a few yews before they officially met me as Harry Potter, their son.  To them, I would be Harry Gallagher.  It worked. 

'Okay, Mr. Gallagher, let's get you into Gryffindor Tower and settled shall we?' He said as he stood up.  

'Oh, sir, I hate to be a bother, but these are the only clothes I have,' I said quietly.  I was wearing some very modern clothes for the time I was in.  Dumbledore waved his wand and I was decked out in flares, a red polyester shirt and a black leather jacket.

'That should be fine,' he said looking quite pleased with his work.  'Come on then.'

I followed him out of the office.  The school looked much like it did in the future as it did then.  

All too soon we were standing outside of Gryffindor Tower.  

'Ready?' Dumbledore asked.

'Not really no but that'll probably never change,' I said staring at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  

'Okay then,' he laughed.  '_Snogwarts_.  Yes, I do believe that is the last time I let the students pick the passwords.  They get worse every year.'

I couldn't help but chuckle.  Snogwarts.  That was amazing.  I wished we had passwords like that…

The portrait swung open and Dumbledore stuck his head in.

'Boys?  May I talk to you for a moment?' he asked.

'Coming,' one of them called.  There was some stumbling and cursing and then four boys jumped out from the portrait hole.  They were laughing about something and then stopped abruptly when they saw me.

'You're right, Moony, he does look like James,' the boy that had to be Sirius whispered.  I felt myself blush.

'Boys, this is Harry Gallagher.  He's a seventh year from Whitesuntide, in Cornwall.  He'll be staying with you for a short while,' Dumbledore informed them.  'Well, Harry, I'll have your things sent up.'

With that, he left me standing awkwardly with my father and his friends.  After a moment, dad introduced himself.

'Hi, I'm James Potter,' he held out his hand and I shook it.

'Hi.' Was all I could say.  

*        *         *

Disclaimer:  You know who Rowling owns…

A/N:  Sooo…. How was that?  Anyone like?  Well… Tell me what you think….  Niawen Luv Gia


End file.
